


Discussions of Rebuilding At Your Side

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Rebuilding Erebor, Single Drabble, Treat, confessed feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 22:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Hope you enjoy, Small_Hobbit. :)





	Discussions of Rebuilding At Your Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy, Small_Hobbit. :)

Bilbo wondered if any of his Dwarves realized that they were getting nowhere fast in their discussions of how best to rebuild Erebor, in both the city and her defensive structures. All of their ideas sounded interesting to him.

Not that he, a Hobbit, had really any idea of to go about rebuilding anything made of stone. But honestly _him_?

With a soft huff, Bilbo smiles while looking over to meet Thorin’s warm and amused gaze. A small part of him can’t help, but wonder why they had started including him only after he had confessed his feelings to Thorin.


End file.
